


please

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Being tied up, Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-500, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 30: BeggingHe couldn't take this anymore.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 36





	please

Dave was tied down onto the bed, Karkat standing over him.

Both were nude, and Dave couldn’t keep his eyes away from his boyfriend. His gray skin filled with scars from growing up on Alternia, the bright red grubscars on his side, but most of all, his bright red bulge that was already dripping with slurry, wiggling like crazy. Dave knew it meant Karkat could barely take it anymore, needing physical attention and pleasure like crazy.

And that was what Dave wanted too, he felt the ache between his legs, felt how his heart was beating quickly, and how all of his muscles were tense. He wanted nothing more than to be fucked good, for Karkat to use him however he liked and thrust into him like there was no tomorrow.

He longed for it, every passing second felt like such a dread, like they were losing time. Dave had always been bad when it came to waiting. He wanted pleasure and release now, and he was going to make that obvious.

He parted his legs more and let out a mix of a whimper and a plea.

“Karkat please, I want you.”

  
“Oh, you want what?” he answered, trying to be a bit cocky. Damn that troll, he knew Dave’s weakness.

“Please, I want your bulge deep inside of me. I want to feel all of you and how you pound me roughly. I can’t take this anymore.”

He saw how the grin on Karkat’s face just got wider than before, a sign he was far from done.

“And why should I do that?”

“Because… I need it. Please Karkat, I beg you. I’m horny and needy and wanna be stuffed full with hot bulge.”

He saw how Karkat leaned closer, and then felt the warm, slimy bulge on his stomach, the sticky pre slurry tracing over him, before Karkat decided to lower himself.

He was so close but wouldn’t put it in yet, and Dave wasn’t having it. He wanted it  _ now _ , the wait was killing him.

  
“Say it again.”

“ _ Please _ .”

  
“It’s nice to hear you beg. Sure, I’ll give you exactly what you want.”


End file.
